GOSICK
by Dante Go
Summary: "La promesa rota"
1. Chapter 1

**GOSIK Y TODOS SU PERSONAJES NO ME CORRESPONDEN.**

 **ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, OJALA QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

 **SI LES GUSTA, DENTRO DE 15 DIAS SUBIRE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.**

 **GOSICK**

 **CAPITULO 1**

" **Promesa rota"**

"Sin importar cuanto cambie el mundo, nunca nos volveremos a separar"

Era la promesa que un par de jóvenes enamorados se hacían ante el altar. Sin embargo el destino les tenía deparado una sorpresa.

 **2 MESES DESPUES**

Era la tercera vez en el día que Victorique echaba todo los dulces que había comido. En las últimas semanas no se había sentido bien, todo lo que comía lo devolvía. Kujo estaba realmente preocupado. Había visto a Victorique enferma otras veces, pero nunca de esa manera. Quizá, pensó, que todos los dulces que había comido en exceso, eran la causa de su infección estomacal, aparentemente. En más de una ocasión, intentó persuadirla de dejarlos, pero conociendo el carácter de su amada Victorique, decidió darse por vencido.

–¡Victorique, no se diga más, debo llevarte al doctor! –dijo un decidido Kujo.

–¡No! ¡Ya te dije que se me pasara! –espetó una débil Victorique.

–¡Pero, amor! Ya llevas días así.

–Sólo debo dejar de comer dulces –dijo Victorique con tristeza.

Kujo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó contra se pecho. Victorique al oler su dulce fragancia, sonrojada sonrió. Recordó la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Aquel primer beso y aquella primera caricia. Aquellas miradas dulces y apasionadas que nacían con su entrega. Era la luna de miel perfecta. Dos enamorados entregándose al amor por primera vez. Era lo más bello que les pudo haber pasado. Era el pacto que hacían dos enamorados, jurándose así amor eterno. Estar juntos en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Sin importar por cuanto tuvieran que pasar, su amor sería recordado por las generaciones venideras.

–Bueno, amor. Debo irme –dijo un preocupado Kujo.

–Ve con cuidado, amor –Victorique cogió la mano de su amado.

Kujo la miró dulcemente y con ternura plantó un beso en sus labios.

–Te amo –dijo, dejando atrás a una más sonrojada Victorique.

Victorique estaba tan feliz, que sin importar que la gente la escuchara, comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón. Amaba tanto a Kujo que no se imaginaba una vida sin él. Él era su mundo, su corazón, su razón para existir y seguir luchando cual grande fuera su adversario.

Una explosión se hizo presente en la fábrica de muñecos "Kasawa". La gente corría despavorida, mientras los bomberos junto con algunos aledaños intentaban de forma desesperada neutralizar el fuego, sin embargo todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles. El fuego amenazaba con extenderse a todas direcciones. Llevarse todo a su paso. El fuego no perdonaba la fragilidad de los hombres. Imponía su majestuosidad, su poderío. No, hasta que más y más gente se unió a la causa. Entonces, su poderío menguo.

Al cesar completamente el fuego, la policía intervino. Para su sorpresa, sólo dos cuerpos fueron encontrados. Uno era el de una mujer de 23 años, aproximadamente. Y el otro, de un joven reportero, cuya vida de casado había comenzado hacia un par de meses. Su nombre era Kujo Kazuya. Su rostro estaba completamente quemado, era difícil reconocerlo. Sin embargo, no había duda, era él. Pues en el cuello portaba el anillo que Victorique le había obsequiado antes de irse a la guerra. Y en la mano derecha portaba el anillo de bodas. Los paramédicos guardaron un minuto de silencio ante el terrible acontecimiento. Después cogieron ambos cuerpos. Fueron llevados a la morgue para ser identificados por sus familiares.

Victorique estaba en el baño, revolviendo una vez más los dulces que había comido. Por alguna extraña razón, que no podía explicarse, se sentía preocupada, triste. No paraba de pensar en Kujo, se preguntaba si le estaría hiendo bien el trabajo. Había conseguido trabajo como reportero en el diario "Sekai" desde hace algunos meses. Estaba muy emocionado. Pues después de la guerra, donde él y Victorique estuvieron separados por tanto tiempo, lo único que deseaba era mantener a la población actualizada de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo. Mientras que Victorique había obtenido trabajo de detective local. Ambos se complementaban incluso en lo laboral. A pesar de estar en profesiones diferentes, no era excusa, para no trabajar y estar juntos.

–¡Victorique! ¡Victorique! –llamaba a gran voz la hermana de Kujo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¡Aquí estoy! –dijo Victorique frotándose el estómago.

–El doctor, ya está aquí.

–Buenos días, señora Kazuya –saludó el doctor amablemente. –Me ha dicho su cuñada que se ha sentido mal del estómago. ¿Podría detallarme sus síntomas?

Victorique dio a detalle cada síntoma. El doctor, al oírla, creía saber la causa. Sin embargo quería estar seguro antes de decirlo. Cogió los instrumentos necesarios para revisarla. Después de algunos minutos, tenía un diagnóstico.

–Felicidades, señora Kazuya –dijo el doctor con una enorme sonrisa. –Usted está embarazada.

Los ojos de Victorique brillaron como un par de estrellas. Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en el día. El amor que existía entre ella y Kujo, tendría su primer fruto.

–¿Y qué es? –preguntó Victorique emocionada.

–Es muy pronto para saberlo, señora Kazuya. Debemos esperar a que crezca un poco más.

Victorique asintió con la cabeza.

Ya imaginaba la cara de felicidad que pondría Kujo al saber la noticia. Lo mucho que llorarían de felicidad, al saber que su familia feliz por fin estaría completa. Ya se imaginaba la lista sin fin que harían de nombres tanto para niño como para niña. Ya se imaginaba que si fuera niño sacaría el cabello oscuro de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre. Si fuera una hermosa niña sacaría su cabello, y los ojos dulces y negros de su padre. Ya podía imaginar su carita de angelito. Sin duda, sería él bebe más hermoso de todo Japón.

Las horas transcurrían, Kujo no llegaba a casa. Estaba realmente preocupada. Su amado nunca había llegado tan tarde. Y las pocas veces que llegaba a faltar por causa del trabajo, avisaba con algún conocido, para que Victorique no se preocupara. Sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente.

–¡Si se te ocurre no llegar, sin avisar. Juró que te mato, Kujo Kazuya! –decía una enfadada y preocupada Victorique, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre. –Tengo una hermosa noticia que darte. Por favor, llega –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–¿Señora Kazuya? –preguntó un policía local, sacando a Victorique de sus pensamientos.

–¿Si? –dijo ella, secando sus lágrimas. –¿Qué sucede?

–Soy el oficial Harada y él es mi compañero Aoyama, necesitamos que nos acompañe.

"Kujo" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

–¿Se trata de Kujo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Él está bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Dígamelo!

–Se le notificara en el camino. Por favor acompáñenos.

Victorique entró a la habitación tan oscura como fría. Podía sentir la muerte rosarle la piel, disfrazada de un espeluznante escalofrió, que amenazaba con penetrar lo más profundo de ser. Sus ojos parecían un par de fuentes que salpicaban aguas amargas. No quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella estaba el cuerpo inerte de su marido. Estaba totalmente quemado. Irreconocible. Se acercó más a él, ya no guardaba la fragancia dulce que la hipnotizaba todas las mañanas, ahora su cuerpo emanaba azufre. Su cabello ya no lucia negro y abundante como la noche, ahora había cesado casi en su totalidad, parecía como una flor queriendo sobrevivir sin agua en el desolado desierto.

–¡Ku…jo! ¡Ku…jo! –apenas pudo Victorique. El llanto la ahogaba.

–¡Kujoooooo!

Soltó un grito de dolor. El gran amor de su vida, había muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

**GOSICK Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME CORRESPONDEN.**

 **ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI PRIMER FIC "la promesa rota"**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

 **PUBLICARE LA TERCERA PARTE DENTRO DE 20 DIAS.**

 **LA PROMESA ROTA**

 **PARTE II**

Kujo abandonó de forma precipitada el diario, no podía imaginarse un solo día sin Victorique. Aquella nota recibida en esa fría mañana, no podría ser más que una mentira, aun así quería estar completamente seguro. Se dirigió al lugar donde supuestamente estaba secuestrada Victorique. Una vieja fábrica de juguetes, la cual poco antes de la primera guerra mundial había sido abandonada. Convirtiéndose así, solo ruinas sobre ruinas.

Corrió arriba/abajo gritando eufórico el nombre de su amada. No tenía respuesta. El miedo de sólo pensar que podría perderla, lo carcomía por dentro. Aun así debía ser valiente, para poder luchar por ella.

–¡Victoriqueeeee! ¡Victoriqueeeee! –gritaba de forma desesperada.

La respiración se le entrecortaba por la angustia. Estaba seguro de haber visitado cada rincón de la vieja fábrica. Sin embargo, no había rastro de su amada. Después de tanto buscar, por un momento se sintió aliviado, Victorique no estaba en ese lugar tan espantoso. Suspiró y sonrió. Victorique debía estar en casa. Así que dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar ese putrefacto lugar, cuando de repente, escuchó tras su espalda, una pared abrirse. Kujo seducido por su curiosidad, decidió mirar dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar atada a una silla, la silueta de una mujer de 1.53 metros de estatura aproximadamente, cuyo cabello era blanco como nieve, y engalanaba un vestido rosa de la época victoriana. El mismo vestido que Victorique portaba esa misma mañana en la que él, preocupado, se había despedido de ella.

–¡Victoriqueee! –Kujo corrió hacia la supuesta Victorique. Al verla, se quedó estupefacto. Lo que tenía frente a él, era una muñeca de trapo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, por la impresión, le costaba tanto trabajo respirar. Quienes fueran que le hayan jugado una broma, habían llegado demasiado lejos. Se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, algo golpeó fuertemente su cabeza, provocando que éste rebotara primero contra unos de los muros y después contra el suelo. Su sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente sobre la superficie, parecía un rio color rojo, que amenazaba con desbordarse. Por lo que la persona que lo golpeó, debía apresurar ese desborde, cogió una pistola y la ubicó con dirección a Kujo, dio tres disparos.

La fábrica estalló en llamas. Según los informes de la policía, el incendio había sido provocado por una aparente fuga de gas. Lo que nadie podía explicarse era el por qué Kujo y su compañera de trabajo estaban en ese lugar. Se preguntaban ¿Qué los había traído hasta allí? Victorique como detective local en conjunto con la policía comenzó a trabajar en el caso.

* * *

–Y bien, ¿qué noticias me tienes? –dijo la voz al otro lado de la bocina.

–Kujo Kazuya ha muerto. Justo como usted lo pidió. Ya no será más una amenaza a sus planes.

–Bien –sonrió el hombre al otro lado del teléfono–. Asegúrate que Victorique de Blois encuentre a su asesino.

–Como usted ordene, señor.

La llamada se terminó.

"Lo siento Kuyo, no deseaba que murieras. Pero tu muerte es la clave para que mi hermana pueda ser libre. Ojala algún día puedas perdonar mi traición."

* * *

Había transcurrido tan sólo dos días desde la muerte de Kujo. Victorique haciendo uso de su fuente de la sabiduría, comenzó a unir las primeras piezas del rompecabezas que tenía frente a ella. Se encontraba en la escena del crimen. Comenzó a estudiar la posición en que el cuerpo de su difunto esposo y su compañera de trabajo habían sido encontrados. Se recostó en el suelo tomando la misma posición que ellos. Después rodó un par de veces sobre el suelo y comenzó a caminar en cuatro patas sobre los rastros de sangre. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que deseaba encontrar, pero sabía que algo estaba mal.

–Victorique, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que haces? –preguntó su compañero de trabajo.

Victorique no respondió, sólo se limitó a frotarse el mentón. Después volvió a tomar la misma postura en la cual Kujo había sido hallado. Una lágrima se dejó escapar de sus ojos. "Kujo" susurró dolorosamente.

Souta cogió del hombro de Victorique. Ésta rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

–Sigamos –ordenó levantándose del suelo.

Souta asintió.

Victorique cogió un bate de un bolso donde traía todo tipo de curiosidades. Pidió a Souta subirla a una silla. Después pidió a Souta colocarse frente a ella. Victorique simuló el golpe que Kujo recibió en la cabeza.

"Algo golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Kujo, provocando que éste rebotara primero contra unos de los muros y después contra el suelo. Su sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente sobre el suelo, parecía un rio color rojo, que amenazaba con desbordarse."

Souta cogió la posición de Kujo. Victorique bajo delicadamente de la silla, después rodeo a su compañero. Miró hacia su diagonal. Contó algunos pasos, hasta detenerse frente a una pared. La miró detenidamente, poco a poco su mano fue deslizándose hasta llegar al piso. ¡Bingo! En el suelo había una gruesa línea de sangre.

–Victorique, ¿Qué hallaste? –preguntó Souta.

–¡Silencio! –ordenó Victorique.

Comenzó a tentar la pared, hasta que uno de los tabiques se sumió, causando que la pared se moviera.

Souta rápidamente se levantó y siguió a Victorique en aquel extraño pasadizo.

Victorique siguió el camino de sangre que yacía sobre sus pies, hasta llegar a una habitación, que lucía tristemente abandonada. La miró con detalle. Su teoría era correcta.

"–¡Victoriqueee! –Kujo corrió hacia la supuesta Victorique. Al verla, se quedó estupefacto. Lo que tenía frente a él, era una muñeca de trapo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, por la impresión, le costaba tanto trabajo respirar. Quienes fueran que le hayan jugado una broma, habían llegado demasiado lejos. Se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, algo golpeó fuertemente su cabeza, provocando que éste rebotara primero contra unos de los muros y después contra el suelo. Su sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente sobre la acera, parecía un rio color rojo, que amenazaba con desbordarse. Por lo que la persona que lo golpeó, debía apresurar ese desborde, cogió una pistola y la ubicó con dirección a Kujo, dio tres disparos al suelo. La persona cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas. No podía hacerlo. Kujo era lo que más amaba en la vida. Era cierto que había sufrido mucho al enterarse que se casaría con aquella extranjera de cabello blanco. Y, hasta un cierto punto, había llegado a odiarlo y desearle la peor de las suertes en su matrimonio. Pero jamás había pasado por su mente dañarlo físicamente. Sin embargo, Kujo se había convertido en un peligro. En las últimas semanas había descubierto demasiado, y eso amenazaba todos los negocios de su familia. Debía silenciarlo antes de que pudiera comunicárselo a Victorique.

–Lo siento, Kujo, pero debo matarte –se armó de valor para hacer lo que debía hacer. Se acercó a él para besar sus labios como despedida. No obstante, se detuvo, pues Kujo en medio de su agonía sólo pudo mencionar el nombre de Victorique.

Un par de disparos se dejaron oír tras sus espaldas. Al parecer no estaban solos. Alguien más estaba con ellos."

–Kujo y Kazumi fueron asesinados en este lugar –dijo Victorique al tiempo que fumaba su pipa–. Después sus cuerpos fueron trasladados y abandonados sobre la acera. Es evidente que nuestro asesino no actuó solo. Al menos dos personas más confabularon con él.

–¿Qué quieres decir Victorique?

–Kasumi fue quien colocó sobre el escritorio de Kujo aquella nota. Ella quería asegurarse que todo saliera conforme al plan. Así que lo siguió hasta aquí y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

–¿Estás diciendo que su propia compañera de trabajo lo atrajo hacia su muerte?

–Ella quería asegurarse que Kujo no hablara para proteger el honor de su familia. Pero todo salió mal. Kasumi también fue traicionada. ¿Cuántas personas conoces que usen suela en zigzag en esta zona?

–Bueno… –dijo Souta haciendo memoria–. Pues en realidad la mayoría de la gente usa suela lisa. ¿No entiendo porque lo preguntas?

–Bueno, en el lugar donde dio encuentro los cuerpos, las manchas de sangre daban lugar a 3 diferentes tipos de suela. Ahora piensa ¿Cuántas personas en la zona tienen suela en zigzag?

–Pues en realidad pocas –dijo Souta descartando a la mayoría de la población. En su lista de sospechosos sólo habían quedado dos personas.

–En realidad, solo una persona –dijo Victorique–. El novio de Kasumi. Él sabía que ella no tendría el valor suficiente para acabar con la vida de Kujo. Así que en un estado de cólera decidió matarlos a los dos y hacerlo ver como un accidente. Ante los ojos de la policía Kujo golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo al tiempo que intentaba proteger a su compañera durante la explosión.

–¡La fuga de gas!

–Así es. Con la muerte de Kujo y Kasumi el mayor secreto de la familia Aoyama seguirá manteniéndose en secreto.

–¿Pero tú lo descubrirás?, ¿no es así?

–Gira una orden de aprensión en contra de Harada Ronin por homicidio atenuado. Y yo hare a nuestro pajarillo cantar.

* * *

–Señor –dijo el joven mirando hacia el atrio–. He cumplido mi palabra. Kujo Kazuya ha muerto. Ahora libere a mi hermana.

–Soy un hombre de palabra. Me entregaste a Kujo y yo te entregare a tu hermana. Puedes llevártela cuando así desees.

–Gracias mi señor –dijo el joven acercándose a su amo. Después besó su mano en reverencia y gratitud.

–¡Entreguen la niña a este condenado hombre! –ordenó el amo.

Unas enormes puertezuelas rojas fueron abiertas. De ella salió una débil niña de siete años, que al ver a su hermano con amargas lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia él. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, estarían juntos. Fuera de aquel infierno al que ellos llamaban hogar. O al menos eso creían. Pues el amo, sin que ambos se percataran, ordenó a uno de sus hombres disparar contra los hermanos, dando una muerte rápida a ambos. Pues recibieron un disparó que le destrozó los sesos al instante.

–Al fin estarán juntos, justo como querías –dijo el amo con sátira. –Limpien el lugar. Tendremos visitas. No querrán que nuestros inquilinos pisen un suelo contaminado ¿o sí?


	3. Chapter 3

**GOSICK Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **ESTA ES LA PARTE TRES DE "LA PROMESA ROTA" SE QUE HABIA DICHO QUE PUBLICARIA EL CAPITULO EN 20 DIAS, SIN EMBARGO POR CAUSA DE TRABAJO Y OTRAS ACTIVIDADES NO PUDE HACERLO.**

 **TRATARE DE NO TARDAR DEMASIADO EN PUBLICAR.**

 **SI VEN MUCHOS ERRORES DE REDACCION O SI LA HISTORIA NO LES GUSTA O BIEN LE FALTA ALGO, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER PARA MEJORAR.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO III**

 **"UNA NUEVA VIDA"**

Descendía pausadamente por las escaleras, estaba segura de que Harada Ronin estaría ahí, esperándola. Sabía que se veía descubierto. Y aun así no había intentado escapar. Sino al contrario, se había quedado ahí para enfrentarla a ella y a su destino.

–¡Harada Ronin! –llamó Victorique con pistola en mano. –¡Sal donde pueda verte!

Harada salió de entre las sombras. Su aspecto era similar al de un vagabundo bajo los efectos de la droga. Parecía zigzaguear tambaleante, como un trapecista que cruza por una débil cuerda atada de extremo a extremo, teniendo como única superficie el inmenso vacío. Su mirada estaba un tanto perdida, buscaba de forma desesperada algún rastro de luz que lo ayudara a salir de la oscuridad a la que había sido arrastrado. Su respiración era un tanto débil, que temía se extinguiera en cualquier momento.

–No… no tenía opción –apenas pudo declarar el hombre mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos al tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas. –Debía hacerlo. No podía permitir que nos engañaran de esa manera.

Victorique quedo en silencio. No esperaba una declaración como aquella.

–Ellos nos mintieron todo este tiempo –continuó hablando el hombre. –Tú y yo somos las victimas en este engaño. Así que hice justicia por ambos. Ella me dijo que me amaba, y cuando puse a prueba su amor por mí. Ella sólo… ella sólo… ¡No pudo hacerlo! –gritó enfurecido–. Prefirió traicionar a su familia. Traicionarme a mí. ¡Por él! ¡Todo por él! Entonces descubrí que ellos eran amantes. Utilizaban el diario para verse a nuestras espaldas y darle rienda suelta al pecado.

–¡Estas demente! –espetó Victorique. –Kujo era incapaz de hacer algo así. Él era el hombre con el corazón más puro y más noble que pudiese existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Su alma era sin mancha, incapaz de cometer una bajeza como aquella.

–¡Eres una tonta! Tu amor por Kujo te ha segado. Te impide ver la verdad como realmente es. Pero no te preocupes, yo hare que veas la realidad como en verdad es.

El hombre tomando fuerzas, se abalanzó sobre Victorique haciendo que el arma que portaba en las manos saliera dispara lejos del lugar donde ella se encontraba. Ésta trataba de liberarse, sin embargo el hombre la doblaba en tamaño y fuerza.

–¡Suéltame! –gritaba desesperada –¡Que me sueltes!.

–¡No! –dijo el hombre, victorioso, mientras sonreía de forma malévola. –Quiero que Kujo al verte mía se revuelque desde el infierno.

–¡No lo creo! –dijo Souta apuntando al hombre. –Aléjate de Victorique. Y no intentes nada estúpido.

El hombre lentamente se alejó de Victorique.

–¿Estas bien? –cuestionó Souta sin quitar la mirada de Harada.

–Estoy bien –contestó Victorique levantándose lo más rápido posible del suelo.

–Arresten a ese hombre –Souta ordenó a los policías que entraban al lugar.

Harada fue llevado esposado fuera del lugar mientras le leían sus derechos.

–Cuando Saotome me dijo que irías sola a arrestar a Harada, me preocupe demasiado. Temía no llegar a tiempo –confesó Souta.

Victorique se soltó en llanto.

Souta rápidamente la cobijo en sus brazos.

–Todo va a salir bien. Te prometo que juntos atraparemos a los Aoyama. Pagaran por todo el dolor que te han causado.

* * *

Harada canturreaba una canción de maldición. Que ante los oídos de quien la escuchaban parecía más un hechizo de magia negra, que una canción de desolación. El hombre al oír la puerta de su celda abrirse, dejo de cantar.

–Todo salió mejor de lo esperado ¿no es así Souta? –cuestiono Harada sin siquiera dar la cara a su visitante. –Ella confía en ti, justo como querías.

Souta no respondió.

–Conmigo no hay necesidad de fingir –prosiguió el hombre–. Entre perros nos conocemos. Y ambos sabemos de que clase somos.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó Souta.

–¿Por qué? –repitió el hombre sin dar la cara. –Bueno… ¿que no es obvio? Victorique estaba metiendo las narices en los negocios del jefe. Así que debía darle una lección. Aplacarla. Hacerle entender quién es el que manda. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

–¿Y por eso asesinar a Kujo? ¡Cómo pudiste! –cuestionó Souta. –¡Cómo pudiste destruir un hogar! ¡Asesinar a tu novia!

–¡Ambos eran traidores y debían pagar!

–Eso no justifica tus acciones –Souta giro al hombre a su dirección mirándolo de forma tajante.

–¡Ya te dije que conmigo no hay necesidad de fingir! –gritó Harada sosteniendo la mirada a Souta. –Los dos sabemos que la muerte de Kujo es muy ventajosa para ti. Al fin tendrás la oportunidad de acercarte a Victorique, de convertirte en el héroe que ella tanto necesita, aquel que va a protegerla de cualquier peligro. Sé que estas inmensamente feliz porque Kujo dejo de ser un estorbo para ti. Ya no hay rival que te haga frente. Conquístala y gobernaras al mundo.

Souta soltó al hombre.

–¡Estas demente! –dijo indignado, después se dio la medio vuelta para retirarse.

Harada continúo entonando su canto maldito.

* * *

Varios celadores yacían dentro del calabozo donde se encontraba Harada, estaban realmente atónitos, pues frente a ellos yacía tendido su cuerpo sin vida. Sus ojos marchitos miraban hacia el cielo, suplicantes por un perdón desesperado. Mientras que sus manos estaban empuñadas con las uñas llenas de tierra, contraídas a sus rodillas. Los celadores rápidamente cubrieron su cuerpo con una manta blanca. Hicieron llamar a Souta y a Victorique, para la investigación correspondiente.

–Alguien extendió cianuro a este hombre –concluyó Victorique. –Quien lo hizo era una persona con la influencia suficiente para pasar desapercibida. Quiero una lista con los nombres de las personas que visitaron a este pobre infeliz el día de ayer.

–Pero… Victorique, si extendemos esa lista usted también aparecerá ahí. Eso la convertiría también en sospechosa –objetó el celador.

–Quiero la lista en mi escritorio –dijo Victorique como ultimátum. Después se giró y se marchó del lugar.

–¿Acaso crees que el responsable esta en esa lista? –cuestionó Souta.

Victorique afirmó.

–Pero… que tal si nadie se lo dio, que tal si ese hombre ya lo traía consigo.

–Entonces deberás probarlo.

Souta se quedó estupefacto por la declaración de Victorique.

–No… no entiendo.

–Voy a ausentarme por un tiempo –declaró Victorique–. Así que necesito que continúes con el caso por mí.

–¿Victori… que?

–Estoy esperando un hijo de Kujo –dijo Victorique acariciándose tiernamente el vientre. –Necesito que su desarrollo sea lo más tranquilo posible. Alejado de las emociones del oficio.

–Entiendo –dijo Souta.

–Hablare hoy con Saotome. Pediré mi baja temporal. Volveré cuando así lo crea conveniente.

–Victorique, te prometo que la muerte de Kujo no quedara impune.

–Lo sé –Victorique sonrió

* * *

 **9 MESES DESPUES**

Era una noche lluviosa, las gotas caían con furia sobre los tejados, lastimándolos, mientras los truenos iluminaban las desoladas calles que con el correr del roció parecían perder su forma siendo remplazadas por serpientes de agua que, con premura, desesperadas deseaban llegar a casa de Victorique para ser testigos del nacimiento de un nuevo ser, producto del amor de dos personas que habían sido separadas de forma trágica.

–¡Puja … puja más fuerte! –decía la partera–. Ya viene en camino. Un poco más.

Victorique bañada en sudor y en medio del dolor, pujaba lo más fuerte que podía. Sus gritos se mezclaban lastimosamente con su llanto, en tanto sus manos se contraían con fuerza sobre la cama. Entre ecos escuchaba la voz de la partera, pues a su mente venia el recuerdo que Kujo parado en medio de un prado lleno de hermosos y descomunales girasoles. Una sonrisa afable se dibujada en su rostro al tiempo que le extendía la mano, haciéndole saber que todo saldría bien. Que a pesar de no estar físicamente con ella, su alma y su corazón estaban ahí, en aquella habitación, para darle la fuerza necesaria para traer al hijo de ambos al mundo.

–Puedo ver su cabeza –dijo con éxtasis la partera–. Un poco más Victorique, ya casi sale.

Victorique hizo un último intento. Pujo tan fuerte que sentía su cuerpo quebrar en dos. Después de eso, Victorique perdió el conocimiento.

–Es un hermoso varón –dijo la partera. –Traed agua –ordenó–. Hay que bañar al pequeño.

La cuñada de Victorique llenó rápidamente una pequeña tina de agua. Cogió con cuidado al bebe y comenzó a bañarlo. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, aquel pequeño niño era idéntico a su padre. Había heredado sus ojos y sus cabellos. Pero también había heredado la inteligencia de su madre.

–Dejemos dormir a la nueva madre –dijo la partera a la hermana de Kujo–. Cuando despierte felicítenla de mi parte. Ha sido muy valiente en traer una nueva vida a este mundo. Por cierto aquí dejo unas indicaciones que la madre de este pequeño debe seguir –colocó sobre el buro una hoja doblada en dos–. Es muy importante que las haga al pie de la letra ¿entendido?

La hermana de Kujo asintió.

Victorique dormia como hace mucho no lo hacia.


End file.
